Brother, or Doctor?
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: Clumsy's sick, and neither Papa nor Dabbler know what's wrong. Dabbler convinces Papa to take Clumsy to a rather modern hospital his friend works at. Summary's bad, but doesn't mean the story is. might change title later on.


Don't own the Smurfs.

...

"Ugg..."

"Hold on Clumsy, we're almost at Papa's hut."

"I really don't feel good Handy..."

Just as he said that, the pure red mushroom hut was in sight. Handy Smurf sprinted up to the door with most of his remaining energy, and knocked the door as he heavily panted. Rather quickly the door opened, revealing a Smurf, clad in red with a white beard.

"That took quicker than usual, did you already get the Smurfberries?"

"Papa... I don't feel good..."

Papa Smurf quickly took the young Smurf from Handy, and made the short walk to his bed as Handy flopped on a chair in tiredness.

"What happened Handy?!"

The Smurf spoke with short pauses.

"We were taking a lunch break... And I heard... Him yelp... He fell in... Something... And he felt sick... So I brought him back..."

"Is that about it Clumsy?"

"Y-yeah Papa... Will I be fine?"

The older Smurf smiled to reasure him.

"I can't say yes quite yet, but you should be fine."

The goofy Smurf smiled as he started to shiver. Papa was surprised at how quickly he got a fever, but started to make the little time consuming potion.

"Hey Papa, can I see Brainy?"

"Sorry Clumsy, Brainy's on one of those multiple month trips again. I don't know where he is, but if I can I'll try to contact him."

"Oh yeah..."

Papa frowned as he saw the usually happy Smurf's eyes sadden a bit. For a while it was quiet, except for the sounds of the potion making process, and Handy's light snores. Papa smiled as he finished the potion.

"Alright Clumsy, this should help you get better, but I recommend you rest here for a bit before doing anything."

"Okay Papa Smurf."

...

Papa was walking back to his mushroom after a long day. Sickly got allergies again, Smurfette needed help with choosing what dress to wear tomarrow, Tailor wanted him to try out some clothes for next season, and so much more. He was looking foward to sleeping in his bed, taking a break from all the activities... Well, that didn't happen. When he opened the door, He saw a shivering figure under the sheets of his mattress.

"Clumsy? Are you still sick?"

"I think so... I feel so cold Papa.."

Papa quickly put a thermoniter in Clumsy's mouth. As he took it out to check it out, he looked at it as if it were broken. He quickly put his hand on Clumsy's forehead, but quickly recoiled at the coldness. He never had this problem before with any of his Smurfs. He quickly looked through his books, he couldn't find anything.

...

"Sorry Papa, I don't know what's wrong with Clumsy."

"Are you sure Dabbler?"

"I'm sure, but if I may recommend, maybe finding someone with more experience than me might be a good idea."

"Alright, thank you Dabbler..."

"Another recommendation, the New Frontiers Hospital might be a good idea. I have a friend who works there. I could contact her about getting a check up for Clumsy."

Papa didn't exactly like the idea, but he at least wanted to know what was wrong with his son.

"Alright, please contact her as soon as you can."

The Smurf doctor nodded, and left the hut.

...

Dabbler's POV

I got off the unusual bird and walked toward the large complex. I still wasn't used to the birds, but the facility grew on me. As I walked in, a familiar figure greeted me.

"Dabbler! Nice to see that you're well."

The female elf smiled as we walked to the rarely used conference room.

"Hello Monica, nice to see you as well. You do know what I'm here for though."

"Yes Mr. Serious, you're here to talk about your brother getting a check up."

I raised my eyebrow as she seemed to get a clipboard out of nowhere.

"So, what are the current symptoms?"

"Well, he has violent shivers, and has a very low temperature. I also noticed that he seems to be a bit tired, but energetic shortly after. Another brother of mine who was with him said he fell in something, and started to feel sick right after. That's all we got so far."

Monica quickly wrote the last bit down on her clipboard, then handed me the clipboard.

"You have to sign it since you're his current doctor, then I have to get him approved for a check up. Shouldn't take long, but we'll be waiting around an hour. You wanna catch up with some tea?"

I really didn't have any other thing to do while here, so I quickly nodded.

"That'll be wonderful Monica... Or am I paying for the tea again?"

She laughed rather loudly.

"No Dabbler, I'll get it this time."

...

I carefully sipped my hot tea in the hospital's cafeteria, as Monica told me of some of the recent events that had occured, but there was something I wanted to ask her.

"Monica, if you don't mind me interrupting and asking, who's the Director of New Frontiers? You've always been the representative for here at all the Hospitals United meetings, so I've never met him."

She stopped drinking her tea, thinking of what to say.

"Well, he's usually too busy. He doesn't live close here like he sometimes wants, so he can only come months at a time. It's usually spent helping patients and finishing paperwork from home."

"He sounds rich, someone who usually isn't at work at that high of a position must have money to back him up."

"He's rich yeah, but that's not why he's director. He's very smart. He's discovered many new medicines and therapys for patients. We have various new technology as well. He's also amazing at surgery."

"Wow... Have you seen him in action?"

"No, I heard it from my friend. She works in the Intensive Care Unit. I mainly get patients approved and work in the Children's Wing."

Her bracelet started to make a sound all of a sudden.

"The papers have been looked at, we should head over."

I started to get tense from what the answer would be. She held my hand and smiled to reassure me, as we walked back to the conference room.

...

I watched as she read the new paper that came with the original one, and smiled. She turned the papers around so I could see the deep green stamp reading, 'approved'.

"If you bring him in tomorrow we should be able to get his check up, I can arrange another condor for the ride if you want."

"Will the ride be faster than with a stork?"

"Somehow it is Dabbler."

"Finnnne."

"If you want, you can take the one I got for your birthday one year. She'll make it as nice as possible."

...

"Uh, Dabbler? WHAT THE SMURF IS THAT THING?!"

I looked at the strongsmurf who made sure Smurfs kept their distance.

"Her name is Vanilla Hefty, and she's taking Clumsy to a hospital for a check up."

I was trying to ignore the sinister looking bird that kept taking my hat.

"Eh, are you sure Vanilla's safe Dabbler?"

"Yes Papa, she may look evil, but she's trained for flight, and called a sweetheart by a lot. Now load Clumsy on."

At first they were reluctant, but after my stern glare they did it. Papa was about to get onboard, when I heard a voice through the crowd.

"I'm coming too!"

I saw Handy march up with a backpack on.

"Fine, no restroom breaks. Anyone else?"

Some Smurfs don't know the meaning of sarcasm. Smurfette and Hefty walked up with hastily packed bags, and then Jokey. I smacked my face.

"Do you think you can carry more passengers Vanilla?"

She happily squacked, and after waiting for Smurfette to get comfortable, we took off.

...

"Everybody get off Vanilla NOW."

"Ya don't have to be so strict Dabbler! Geez..."

"Handy, help me get Clumsy off Vanilla."

"Why me?!"

"We have way more people here than intended, and you started it."

"HA! He got you good!"

Two out of six healthy Smurfs were mad at me right now, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to get Clumsy in, and get some tea.

"Um, Dabbler, are you sure this is the hospital? All I see are animals."

"Smurfette, this is the animal pen. Which reminds me, here's a map, and here's a key. go to the room. I'll see if I can get more later. Only Papa's allowed to come with me right now, so DON'T THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING US."

The four left, two complaining, one trying to reason with them. I made sure they were gone before we started to leave.

"Alright Papa, you help him walk on the left, I'll help him on the right.

After a few steps, Papa stopped all of a sudden. I wasn't going to snap at him, he'd never been here before, so of course it was intimidating.

"Come on Papa, we have to be on time."

He snapped out of his trance and continued to walk.

...

As soon as I walked through the door, I saw Monica bored at the reception.

"Are we late Monica?"

She energeticly sat up.

"No, not at all! Thank goodness you're here now... I'm so bored... Anyway, follow me."

I walked down the halls, almost chuckling at how lost Papa looked, when we stopped in front of a door. Monica grabbed a card from around her neck, and slid it in some device. The door opened, and we walked into a pure white room with medical equipment. Oh, if we had a real hospital in the village...

"Just place him here, a doctor will be in shortly, lets leave the room now."

I got the reluctant father to leave, Monica telling him more about the hospital as I just sat, stone faced, hoping nothing would be too serious...

...

Clumsy's POV

"Is a Mr. Clumsy Smurf here?"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor here. So tell me how you're feeling Clumsy."

"I feel really cold, and Papa says I'm really cold too."

I watched the figure's feet, partially afraid.

"It also says here you randomly become energectic or tirec, and sometimes have violent shivers right? I haven't seen that often... And please stop looking at my feet."

I looked at his midsection.

"Hey, when I think about it, you sound like my best friend Brainy!"

"It's about time you realized."

I looked up and saw Brainy, hatless with different glasses.

"B-Brainy? You're a doctor?"

"Yes Clumsy, I usually don't do check ups, but I only made an acception since you're my brother and best friend."

"Where's your hat, and glasses?"

"It gets in the way during some proceedures, and I see better with these glasses. Could you stop asking questions for a while so I can finish the check up? I'll answer your questions at a later time."

I still couldn't believe he was a doctor, but I agreed.

"And also, I'd prefer for the others not to know. I only have enough free time for you and another person."

"O...okay..."

And with that, he continued the check up.

...

Dabbler's POV

"Where's Clumsy?"

"Clumsy is being taken to a room right now sir. You'll have to visit him tomorrow. He'll be fine though. I recommend you go to your room and relax, I'm about to get off as well, so it'd be perfect to go relax."

"Thanks for going through the trouble Monica."

"No prob, we're even now. See you tomorrow."

It'd been about thirty minutes since we left, and we just now arrived at the hotel room. I was holding two more keys since I had more than I had planned, and knocked on the door. Smurfette opened it, and I saw Handy sleeping on one of the beds, and Hefty lifting a barbarell, not even noticing us. Jokey was in the corner singing to himself as he wrapped 'presents'.

"I got two more rooms, if you want one, leave them a note saying they're sharing."

"Thank Smurf. It stinks in here because of Hefty, let me write that note."

I gave her the key, which ment me and Papa were sharing the room in between Hefty and Handy's room, and Smurfette's room. My prediction is at least one night will leave me sleep deprived. As we walked in my room, and I placed our bags down, I decided to sleep while I had the chance. I grabbed my nightshirt out and headed for the bathroom.

"It's not even sunset yet Dabbler."

"I will end up sleep deprived at some point, and I want at least one good sleep."

I guess he realized that was a good idea, when I left the bathroom he went in with his nightgown. I just got into my already claimed bed and closed my eyes, eventually I'll fall asleep...

...

Clumsy's POV

I laid in my bed cold, waiting for Brainy to come. It had been thirty minutes, but I really just wanted to know. I heard a door open, and saw Brainy walk in with a tray of food.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, had some business to take care of. Anyway, here's your dinner Clumsy."

He placed down the tray on my lap, then pulled one of those chusioned chairs with wheels on each leg by my bed."

"So what do you want to know first? You get four questions."

"How did you become a doctor?"

"Well, it started when I was on a camping trip. I got lost and ended up here. Someone got attacked, and I ended up saving their life to make a long story short."

"Okay... Uh, why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I would LOVE to boast about it, but there'd be consequences."

"What do you mean?"

"Some Smurfs might start ignoring Dabbler, and I don't want to replace him. That also would make it harder to get my multiple month trips that allow me to go to work and catch up. One more question."

"No, I have two."

"What do you mean was a question."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll answer more later."

"Alright... What do you usually do here?"

"Paperwork. It's easy for me to do compared to others, and surgery. Alright, that was today's four questions. I have to go Clumsy, see you tomorrow."

I grew a little sad as Brainy left and playec with my food.

"Is he your brother?"

I looked up, but didn't see anyone.

"Behind the curtain, here, let me see if I can pull... it... back... There!"

I now saw a fairy with blue eyes and brown hair in the bed next to me.

"Oh, yeah. He's my brother."

"Cool! At least you know someone here... Anyway, I'm Natalie, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Clumsy! So, why are you here?"

The fairy nevously chuckled.

"I got too wild while reading my favorite book, and my wings snagged a hook or something and caused a tear, which really hurt! How about you?"

"I fell in something, and got sick all of a sudden. Papa doesn't know what it is, so we came here."

"Ah, well some things can't be helped. But you'll be fine if he's your doctor."

"Why? Is he good at his job?"

"Really good! He's the hospital's director! Basically the guy in charge, and he's good at what he does. Unless what you get turns out to be serious you should be fine."

Clumsy smiled at that thought, he also realized how hungry he was.

"You know they'll take your tray soon, so I suggest you eat your dinner."

"Uh, hey Natalie, can I have your blanket? I'm really cold..."

"When a nurse or doctor comes they should get you another one if you ask. Just be polite."

"Alright, thanks Natalie."

...

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Ideas favorites and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
